


Habit Holds A Hostage

by CuteHeartz



Series: The Slenderverse Kingdoms [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, EverymanHYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Habit is a bad boi, I don’t know I guess mentions of the other characters too, I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while, but mostly just Vinnie and Habit, enjoy, here’s more trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Habit decides to spend some quality time with Vinnie. By keeping him trapped in his own castle.





	Habit Holds A Hostage

 

The first thing Vinnie registered was the coldness filling his entire body.

As he blearily opened his eyes, he realized that the cold, hard feeling was that of the stone ground. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he gazed up and could see the tall, arched ceilings of what he recognized as his room. He sat up slowly, groaning from the stiffness from lying on the hard ground for an unknown period of time. 

He was in his apartments inside his castle, that much he could tell. But his memories of what happened before he blacked out remained lost to him. As he regained all of his senses, they were slowly starting to come back to him.

He was about to get up when suddenly the thick wooden door to his rooms slammed open, crashing against the wall and making Vinnie jump a mile into the air.

”MORNIN’ SUNSHINE!” A familiar, annoying voice called out. Vinnie winced at the volume. “Habit...”

He felt arms wrap around his chest and drag him up to his feet. “Come On come on come! I didn’t even hit you that hard, you little bastard!” Then Vinnie remembered what he was talking about.

Last night, he had been eating dinner with his Queen, Stephanie, and Princess Linnie. Everything had been going normal until suddenly the guards burst into the dining hall, Jeff and Alex leading the way. As they panted, they managed to force out their message. “Palace.... under attack... Habit..” Jeff wheezed out.

Vinnie had jumped up from his seat and made to grab his sword. Despite the shouts from Stephanie and Linnie to stop, he rushed from the dining hall and towards the direction he knew Habit would be: the Grand Foyer. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t taken the time to consider that Habit would prefer to make a much more grand entrance. When he entered the foyer of the palace and didn’t see any sign of his demon-controlled friend, he turned around to go check some other room. 

“Ah, hey there, Vinnie! Long time no see, eh?” Habit grinned, an inch from Vinnie’s face. He barely had time to shout before Habit was smashing a rock over his head and sending him into a deep pit of darkness. 

Now Vinnie was left with an aching head and no clue how long he’d been knocked out. A quick glance out the window showed the sunlight bathing the surrounding forest and capital city in warmth and brightness compared to the red and orange shades painting the sky as he and the royal family were eating dinner. 

Opting to focus on more pressing matters, Vinnie decided to just assume that he’d been knocked out all night.

”Where are Stephanie and Linnie? What did you do to them!?” Vinnie growled at Habit as the demon rocked back and forth on his heels and whistled some popular drinking tune that was often sung by raucous drinkers in taverns around the capital.

”Oh, then!” Habit chuckled with a dismissive wave of his hand. “No need to worry about them! They’re not harmed. Too much.” He grinned, his purple eyes sparking with a maniacal gleam. Vinnie felt the urge to strangle Habit right then and there, but managed to contain himself with deep breaths and clenched fists. Instead, he took the time to assess the demon-controlled body that was his friend. 

Habit was dressed in the same outfit he always wore. He had on black trousers and a deep purple and black tunic. Sheathed on his hip was an assortment of curved blades, clearly no effort spared to shield them from view. On top of his long, untamed hair sat a dark flat cap with a purple feather sticking out of the side. Vinnie knew from experience not to underestimate the sharpness of that feather. Damn asshole nearly poked his eye out once. 

The outfit was strangely modest. There was no special jewelry and the fabric didn’t look particularly expensive (although clearly he must’ve stolen some purple dye from the royal tailors; purple was a rare color that typically only nobility, clergy, and royalty could afford). The only accessory Habit ever seemed to have with him were his treasured blades. 

The look was a far cry from Evan’s neatly polished armor. While Habit’s colors were purple and black, Evan never hesitated to dress in his shining silver Knights’ armor or his more casual green and yellow colored robes. Where Habit got his clothes, Vinnie would never know. 

“What do you want from me!? You can’t just keep breaking into the palace like this!” Vinnie hissed in anger. 

Habit fiddled with his sleeve, looking bored. “If I can’t, then why am I still doing it?” He mused. Before Vinnie could respond, Habit quickly lunged forward and grabbed Vinnie by his arms.

”No, no, no. You’re gonna help me out a little.” Habit’s grin widened as his eyes shined just a little bit brighter. Vinnie hated it when they shone brighter. 

“With what?” Vinnie muttered, still glaring at Habit. There was no way he’d let Habit just control him. 

“Y’see, Old Stick In The Mud hasn’t been too happy lately. You should be lucky you don’t have to put up with that whiny hack.” Habit explained, rolling his eyes. “But now he’s planning on taking action. Which, uh, isn’t really, y’know...  _good._ Not when I’m in the middle of my little trials.” 

Vinnie suppressed a shudder at the reminder of Habit’s little trials. Habit had posted foreboding messages all across his kingdom about them. Explaining how to join, what to put on your application, the rules, everything. It had caused a panic amongst the people. Vinnie ordered  Evan to lead and instruct soldiers across the kingdom to scour every town and remove any posters they saw advertising Habit’s trials. But by then there were already over a hundred reports of curious citizens who had applied. When Ryan, a close friend of Vinnie and a high ranking member of the court, had applied, he’d immediately rushed to tell Vinnie about Habit’s game. 

However, in doing so, he violated the rule against seeking outside help. He had been found dead two days later, his body mutilated, in his destroyed carriage as he was on the way to Noah’s kingdom to spread the news to beware of Habit’s games. 

The loss hit Vinnie and his friends hard. And hoping to seek retribution for his friend, they had all signed up for Habit’s game. 

“Again, what do you want.” Vinnie stated.

Habit smiled. Vinnie suppressed another shudder. 

“I want us to spend a little quality time together. There are some things that I need to teach you.” 

His grin widened even further.

”It’s going to be a fun couple of weeks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins poor Vinnie’s adventure being stuck with Habit!!
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write an EMH story and I finally got the chance now! Planning on doing one for TT soon.


End file.
